so violento, so macabro
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: KANDAxWALKER... allen esta angustiado puesto que los pdres de knd no aceptan la relacion, termina con el y l final, con ayuda de lavy... kajka leanlo mejor


hiaoii! aqui ahiru in wonderald, antes era izumiuchiha o ahiruyamitsuki! no recuerdo! pero la verdad y oficialmente me eh cambiado a ahiru in wonderland! porque mi pais de maravillas encontraran cosas extrañas, cosas fuera de lo comun, cosas tambien comunes y de la vida diaria, yuri, yaoi, lemon, accion, muchos generos XD. en fin, pues como primer fic (que no es lemon es solo yaoi -w-) es un YULLEN me gusta la pareja y abajo me hecho todo elpredicado del porque =w=. si les gusta alguna pareja de un anime en especial ¡diganme quien es! y are un fic. la verdad estoy mas metida en naruto(-o- lo se, lo se) y d-gray-man (e.e aunque no lo eh visto). tambien hay otros pero los mas conocidos y solicitados son estos!...

bien sin mas les dejo este SONGFIC!

IKIMASHO!

_**:.:.:SO VIOLENTO, SO MACABRO:.:.:**_

_by: ahiru in wonderland!_

_grupo: PXNDA_

_pareja: yu/allen (yullen)_

_tema: ruptura amorosa_

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi (boyXboy) (12+)_

**_aunque me digfas esto no lo aceptare!**

**_eres idiota? es lo mejor para los dos bakanda!**

**_lo mejor? dices que el terminar esta relaccion de casi 2 años es lo mejor? eres mas idioota de lo que crei moyashi!**

**_claro que si! sabes lo que me dijo tu madre? que espera que te cases con una chica y que le des muchos nietos...-suaviso la voz-yo no puedo darte eso...**

**_y acaso ver que te lo estoy pidiendo?**

**_no no! pero tus padres! aslo por elllos!**

yu kanda, chico de 20 años y con un gran atractivo se cruso de manos arrugando aquella playera formal blanca que usaba. miraba con el ceño frunbcido al peligris de ojos profundos de allen wallen.

podia ver que tras aquella mirada dura y molesta del chico una gran tristeza. esa situacion le molestava de sobremanera.

**_asi que es todo?**

**_si...-allen ladeo la mirada, evitando tener contacto con la del peliazulado.**

_**Te voy a hablar con la verdad **_

_**Me cuesta tanto imaginar **_

_**Me cuesta tanto aceptar que el tu y yo ya no se va a usar**_

**_asi que terminanos?-aun teniendo sus manos cruzadas le miraba con gran reproche.**

**_si estupido moyashi! se acabo!**

kanda bajo las manos y se paso una por la cara sintiendose en completa frustracion. camino por aquel apartamento donde ambos vivian asta llegar al comedor y lanzar el florero que estaba en la mesa hacia el suelo, rompiendolo al instante.

**_kanda!**

allen le miro molesto. el nombrado no iso caso y camino furioso hacia su habitaciopn, cerrando la puerta de golpe. allen se desplomo en el sofa completamente exausto. aquello le dolia mucho, si kanda hubiese visto el rostro de su madre al hablar sobre un futuro familiar, nietos, nuera... allen al recordar aquella exprecion le daba un sentimiento de culpa.

en esas ocaciones deseaba ser mujer.

despues de un dia de completo silencio, allen empaco lo necesario, le pediria alojo a lavy o a linali, no sabia! pero lo que queria era evitar ver a kanda.

kanda parecia un loco. primero al entrar a la habitacion arrojo todo lo que estubiese en su camino, despues callo a la cama y la golpe. despues durmio. desperto y recordo el motivo por el cual le dolia la cabeza (nota: cuando duermes enojado te levantas con dolor de cabeza ._.U) despues casi grito y miro su reloj de pared.

genial! por dormir y estar de enojon habia faltado a sus lecciones de kendo. las clases eran a las 7 de la noche y casi eran las 10. se puso de pie con violencia yu abrio la puerta del mismo modo.

**_MOYASHI!**

grito. despues de eso solo se escucho el silencio. camino hacia el baño y se lavo la cara. tenia que calmarse, si no lo hacia, comenzarian a pelear de nuevo.

toco la puerta de la habitacion del peligris y no ubo respuesta. giro la chapa y se sorprendio al ver que estaba abierta, sin seguridad alguina.

_**Y aprendo una vez más, **_

_**las cosas que realmente amas **_

_**te apuñalan la espalda **_

al abri r la puerta miro que la habitacion estaba vacia. no habia ropa ni cosas personales.

**_...¿se fue?...-no habia respuesta, sus ojos, que estaba sobre-abiertos por la sorpresa miraron hacia todos lados-¡¿se fue?**

miro ensima de la cama una pequeña nota.

_**kanda...**_

_**lo siento por irme asi. pero, creo que despues de la discucion y de que terminaramos no querrias verme. yo no quisiera que esto pasara pero, es lo mejor. tus padres no saben que tu pareja era un chico y esta bien! nada se puede hacer... espero que lo entiendas. es lo mejor para los dos...**_

_**allen wallen.**_

kanda arrugo el papel con una mano libre. apreto los puños y casi maldecia a su madre. tomo su chaleco y salio del departamento con un gran portazo.

**_estas seguro que es lo mejor?-hablo lavi mirandole extrañado.**

**_si, si, estoy seguro!-suspiro resignado.**

_**Y sabes de lo que soy capaz **_

_**Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata **_

_**Te quiero para mi, sola para mi **_

_**Que no ves que conmigo es puro frenesí **_

lavi le habia preparado un gran desayuno, allen eran de esos chicos raros que se deprimian y comian como si no hubiesen probado bocado en 3 dias. ambos, senbtados en el comedor, hablaban sobre la situacion. allen se habia detenido y miraba el humeante cafe, mientras lavi sorvia un poco de jugo.

**_sabes que kanda-panda esta loco verdad?-hablo lavi haciendo que allen se estremeciera-es un celopata, psicopata y loco.**

**_a-ah?-le miro con duda-e-en serio? no me toco ver eso...**

**_ah si! el otro dia un chico te estabva mirando y al otro dia aparecio golpeado en un lote baldio, tambien esta una chica que queria contigo ¿te acuerdas? en la preparatoria! **

**_p-por eso se cambio de escuela?-prgeunto dudoso.**

**_uhm... prometi no decir detallen-ladeo la vista.**

**_ya no importa-hablo allen-su familia espera mucho de el y yo soy solo un obstaculo para el.**

_...

**_que? ¿porque me miras como si tubiera algo en la cara?-se rasco la frente.**

**_no, no es eso... oye tontito... ¿te as puesto a pensar en lo que kanda realmente quiere?**

**_eh?... bakanda es inmaduro, no creo que sepa realmente lo que quiere.**

**_jajajaja-el telefono sono-eso se escucho como si tu fueras maduro.**

**_ahh! callate! como sea! contesta!**

allen gruño mientras lavi seguia riendo. al contestar una sonrisa maquiavelica se formo en su rostro. a allen eso le asusto y se le quedo mirando fijamente. lavi contestaba diminutivos como "si" "espera" "no" "no!" "nos vemos!" y despues colgo.

**_que crees? que tu ex se suicido**

**_ahhh!-allen se puso de pie exaltado-¿¡como?**

**_si! con una rebanada de pan de sandwish cuya marca no dire (nota:apuesto a que saben que marca! XDDD)**

**_hay lavi! eres un est... espera! como? hablo el?**

**_sipididu dijo que vendria por ti, asi que...**

**_corro!**

allen salio disparado hacia la habitacion de huespedes que lavy le habia ofecido. despues marco otro numero y sonrio con malicia.

**_opohh limalinari?**

**_eh? que es eso? estas de buen humor hoy lavi-san ¿que ah pasado?**

**_tengo the new york time new!**

**_... en español...**

** _ahh! si, ven por allen corriendo, que un asesino lo anda persigiendo.**

**_ahh! puede ser kanda-kun? me ah hablado o mas bien gritado cosas que no entendi.**

**_si, si, que allen te explique, vente volando como avion rapido!**

**_oojjj ok ok no tardo!**

**_si, mas rapida que un orangutan se saca un moc...-linaly le colgo con fuerza-ahh ya ni aguantan nadita.**

a los pocos minutos miro a allen bajar con una maleta. la puerta sono y allen salto tras el sofa. no queria pelear con el. lavy le tomo de la playera y lo saco de la casa, mirando a la pelioscura de la chica que le sonreia.

**_listo pra salir?**

**_eh? linali?-se sacudio el trasero extrañado.**

ella sonrio y tomo la mano de allen, saliendo del lugar.

lavy estaba sentado en el sofa esperando que kanda llegara. a los pocos minutos escucho como un auto frenaba estrepitosamente frente a su casa, abrio la puerta mirando a un rabiado kanda salir del automovil y fue directo hacia el.

**_¿donde esta?**

**_baya, estas muy tranquilo.**

**_...-le miro con odio.**

**_ya pues-sonrio-se fue hace un par de horas...**

**_¡que? le dejaste...?**

**_espera samurai afeminado-alzo ambas manos-lavy-sama tiene un plan infalible para que allen regrese a ti.**

**_...**

**_ok... lo tomare como un "sige lavy-sama" bueno... hay que sacarle el celostino que lleva dentro.**

**_?**

**_si, si, no agas esa cara de duda, agamos como que le as olvidado y ten una cita!**

**_...¿de donde se supone que saque una chica?**

**_ah! quien sea, puede ser asta la vecina. ¿quieres recuperar a allen no?**

**_...-cerro los ojos pensando un poco.**

_**Estoy elaborando un plan **_

_**Para hacerte enojar **_

_**Quiero que te quede claro que si no es conmigo con nadie vas a estar**_

_**Confía en mi, amor. Lo tengo calculado **_

linali colgo el telefono algo extrañada. allen estaba sentado en el sofa algo pensativo.

**_¿ne entonses terminaste con kanda-kun?**

**_si...-ella le miro con duda-es que... es complicado, la gente ya nos mira feo y ademas su familia quiere que aya herencia...**

**_oh... y kanda-kun quiere eso?-prgeunto dudosa-sabes que te respeto y te quiero mucho allen, incluso cuando me saliste con que sentias cosas por kanda-kun te apoye.**

**_lo se y te lo agradesco.**

**_pero creo que la desicion que tomaste es la incorrecta... kanda-kun es macabro...**

**_ah eso ya lo se...-ladeo la mirada-lavy me lo ah dicho...**

**_lo vez?-penso un poco-uhm... ¿porque no vamos al parque? quisas la naturaleza te despeje un poco.**

allen asitnio sonriendole un poco a la chica.

al llegar a aquel paque, lo ultimo que pudo hacer fue despejarse. habia visto sentado a kanda con una chica peliroja. linali se golpeo la cabeza ante aquella situacion. lavy era un idiota sin razon. se sentaron a poca distancia mirando la espalda de kanda. allen gruñia por lo bajo palabras inaudibles. la chica solo esuchaba cosas como "maldito bakanda" o "tan rapido y anda de caliente" cosas asi.

**_"espero que esto funcione"-pensaba kanda mientras aquella persona le abrazaba de una mano.**

**_el pajaro callo al lago-sususrro la persona.**

**_eh?**

**_que el parajo callo al lago.**

**_lavy... no te entiendo-le miro-y porque usas un disfraz de mujer?**

**_ah? no podias conseguir una cita a las 6 de la ytarde o si? ademas el pajaro= allen callo al lago osea llego.**

kanbda no dijo nada, lavy se abrazaba mas al brazo de kanda haciendo que este se irritara mas. y lavy podia sentir como alguien le apuñalaba psicologicamente por la espalda. linali mantubo su distancia de allen por seguridad.

_**Si algo sale mal, pido perdón de ante mano, pues así soy yo **_

_**Te tengo amor obsesivo, un poco tétrico **_

_**Te invito a sentir malestar sin fin **_

_**Dame tu mano, pongámosle fin al sufrir**_

**_"no te enfades! es lo mejor... se casa con esa... y tienen hijos y vivien felizes como su familia quiere!"-apreto los puños-pero que me olvide asi...-sususrro bajando la cabeza.**

**_allen...-la chica le miro.**

**_yo... n-no me siento bien... me boy...**

no sabian si el plan habia funcionado pero si lo habia lastimado.

habia pasado alrededor de una semana. el celular de allen sonaba con constancia pero el no respondia.

kanda se arto de aquella contestadora y arrojo el celular por la ventana. se habia decidod darle todo el espacio que necesitara. pero apenas y soporto la semana.

allen decidio salir a pasear. estar encerrado por una semana por voluntad propia no era muy bueno para el. se coloco una chaquetarojiza al ver que el ambiente era fresco y salio avisando a lavy.

kanda conducia su auto a gran velocidad y le parecio ver a allen caminar por la acera. eramuy noche como para que el estubiera en la calle. estaciono el auto en un lugar cercano y camino por el rumbo del ojigris. pronto, lo miro sentado en un pequeño parque.

**_allen...**

**_ah?-el nombrado se estremecio y giro su cuerpo observando al mayor-kanda? ¿que haces aqui?**

**_yo... iba a casa de mis padres...-el mantenia el rostro escondido por sus cabellos.**

**_eh?... oh...-allen se asusto.**

_**Y sabes de lo que soy capaz**_

_**Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata **_

**_yo te... amo y ... si es necesario acabar con aquellas personas que atacan eso lo are-solto.**

**_eh? a-a que te refueres con acabar?**

**_tu sabes...-alzo la mirada dejando ver un brillo sombrio al chico-acabar...**

metio su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalon y saco una navaja con gran filo. allen se exalto ante aquello.

**_vas a matarlos?**

**_si.**

**_estas loco?**

**_si**

**_kanda! no seas idiota-se arrojo ensima de el callendo ambos al suelo.**

**_oye!**

**_no! oye tu!-allen le arrebato la navaja y la arrojo-¿estas loco? no aras eso!**

**_pero tu no quieres estar conmigo por eso no?**

**_no! yo te amo!-kanda se sorprendio ante aquella respuesta**

**_...entonses...porque?**

**_proque...yo crei que querias...- allen, que estaba ensima de kanda, recargo sus manos en el pecho de este y ladeo la mirada-tener...una familia...**

**_...**

**_y-y! pense que yo era una molestia! tu familia tambien queria que tubieras una familia! una que no te puedo dar...por eso..-se callo al no saber que otras escusas dar-**

_**No lo hago por mí, sino por los dos **_

_**Será macabro pero salvará nuestro amor **_

_**Me tienes que creer, tienes que confiar **_

_**El sentimiento es profundo y también real… **_

allen recibio un puñetazo qe iso que callera al suelo con gran estruendo. kanda se sento cruzando sus piernas y colocando una mano en su rostro. allen se encorbo y lo miro.

**_¡¿porque me pegas?-se toco la mejilla herida.**

**_por ser idiota...moyashi...**

**_eh?...-allen se sento en el suelo a poca distancia de kanda.**

**_pórque carajos te interesan los demas?-le miro con reproche-solo que te importen las cosas de los dos!**

**_ah?-le miro molesto-¡como boy a hacer eso!**

**_ah nadie le vas a dar gusto!**

**_pero...**

**_esuchame... porque solo lo dire una vez-ladeo la mirada irritado-yo lo que quiero es estar contugo y solo esio.**

**_...**

**_si estoy contigo no me importa el tener una familia o hijos o esas chorradas que mi madre dice.**

**_pero!**

**_pero nada-le miro molesto-yo solo quietro estar contigo ¡¿tu quieres estar conmigo?**

**_si!-se puso de pie casi llorando pero con mueca de enfado-te quiero y demaciado! tanto que me siento raro sin ti!**

**_pues lo mismo para mi!-se puso de pie molesto-si ese es el caso porque terminaste?**

**_ahh! ya te lo dije!**

**_pues que eso te valga un cacahuate caduco...**

ambos se quedaron callados. despues allen recordo aquella mujer con la que kanda estaba.

**_ahh! y si dices que me amas y eso ¿porque estabas con una chgica al dia siguiente de terminar?**

**_esa cosa no era una chica era lavy!**

**_ahh! ensima quieres andar con un amigo mio! eres un sinico!**

**_mira...-junto todo el autocontrol que tneia y le explico lo que lavy habia planeado.**

despues de eso, allen rio. kanda tenia razon, no a todos le daria gusto y ademas confirmoq ue kanda resolvia con vioencia algunas cosas, incluso en aquella "platica" hubo golpe y gritos. y le asustaba el hecho de qyue kanda fuera capaz de matar a sus padres para que le dejaran amarlo.

eso le parecia macabro y espelusnante. auqnue, de alguna manera, aquel amor psicopata u obsesivo que kanda le tenia, le parecia algo especial.

y despues de aquello se dieron un beso largo y romantico.

**_asi que... ya no me dejaras?-oprgeunto kanda mientras abrazaba a allen.**

**_...no, eres muy violento y macabro como para dejarte.**

**_ju, apoco te creiste que mataria a mis papas...-ladeo la mirada con una sonrisa macabra-eres mas baka de lo que creei**

**_uso! era mentira?**

ante aquellas palabras kanda sonrio un poco. que importaba a final de cuentas. solo estando con su moyashi le sobraba y vastaba.

hiaoo! aqui ahiru in wonderland! bien bien, muchos esperaban una esena romantica de "te amo kanda" y "yo te amo allen" pero al verdad, el amor de kanda y allen no me parece tan romantico. en primera (y creo que es buena) kanda no lo veo romanbtico para nada. es protector y seguro y por esa razon esta cancion le queda como anillo al dedo, es macabro y violento en el amor. la segunda es porque a allen no lo veo como un "uke meloso" (si, esos como naruto o shuichi, mas bien como ritsuka XD) lo veo mas como un chico normal. en general, solo quise hacer este fic para... no se ._. not engo idea, solo queria escribir un yullen porque me gusta -w-.

mas que nada quise convinar comedia-amor-desamor y para romper la rutina yaoi de amor romantico medio gay.

ske para serles sinserototototototota a veses hay yaoi´s en donde lo principal es el sexo (tambien eh escrito eso -w-)pero la verdad, como la vida cotidiana, para un amor puro, nace, crece, va madurando y al final florece. y pasa lo mismo en el mundo "gay=yaoi" por asi decirlo. puesto que uno no nace yaoi, se hace y me eh topadop con gente yaoi solo por maña y otros que solo se an enamorado de esa persona.

jajaj asi es el caso de mis fic´s en donde el amor puro donde se enamoran del alma y no del sexo nace.

ok ok, yta me dejo de tanta churrada.

la cancion es de PXNDA. la verdad me gusta este grupo pero no tanto tanto como para ser fan, solo una que otra cancion me gusta. soy muy variada en la musica ^w^. la cancion de so violento so macabro como dije antes, me parecio para un yullen. porque el amor que comparten es raro ._.

ok sin mas ahiru se va ^w^ esperando que esten bien y que me sigan apollando. sore dewa

mata ne!


End file.
